The Tarantula
Summary The Tarantula is one of the two playable protagonist on the Wii game, Deadly Creatures. While her origins are unknown, she is shown to have a grudge or vendetta against the other protagonist, The Scorpion. This is shown in their hostility for each other, constant chasing or attacking one another on sight. The Tarantula's motivation aside from that is unknown, though she seems to willingly kill and eat everything in her path (even when it isn't required). Powers and Stats Tier: At least 10-C Name: The Tarantula Origin: Deadly Creatures Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Arachnid, spider Powers and Abilities: Small Size (Type 2), Superhuman Speed, Poison Manipulation (Drains opponents health over time), Stealth Mastery (Used to sneak up on opponents. Shown useful against various insects), Web Projection (As a strand or a blinding shot), Skilled in Close Quarters Combat, Acrobatics, Enhanced Senses, Surface Scaling (as shown here, even able to jump on them), Regeneration (Mid-Low) and Healing (Via eating and biting opponents), Resistance to Poisons (Is ineffective by the poisons of scorpions and wasps, barely effected by bites from crimson and black widows), Toxins (Mostly unaffected by the attacks of the toxic beetles), and possibly Pain (Arachnids possibly can't feel pain) Attack Potency: At least Below Average Human level (Fights with the Scorpion multiple times. Fights and defeats groups of rats, various lizard species including horned lizards, various tarantulas, tarantula wasps, beetles, praying mantis, wolf spiders, black widows, crimson widows, and can even harm a rattlesnake. Webbing can restrain spiders to rattlesnakes) Speed: At least Normal Human (Is faster than lizards, rats, and wasps. Dodges attacks from the Scorpion, who is of comparable speed to Stuggs, a human), Superhuman reactions (Dodges rattlesnake strikes, which is around this level) Lifting Strength: At least Below Average Human (Can easily beat around and throw enemies like spiders, large rats, and lizards. Tore through webs that easily contained and restrained lizards. Can quickly tear through opponent's web attacks) Striking Strength: At least Below Average Class (Comparable to the Scorpion, who can easily dig through dirt and even stone to bury himself and can destroy relatively large dirt walls and plants) Durability: Below Average Human level (Takes hits from the Scorpion, various enemies, and survives relatively high falls. Tanks rattlesnake strikes multiple times, said snake being able to knock its terrarium off a self with a strike and knock over filled oil cans), likely Human level (Comparable to the Scorpion who can survive being stomped on by an angry overweight man, Struggs, multiple times with little to no damage. Survived being near a large explosion, though exact distance is unknown) Stamina: High (Fought multiple hoards of enemies for an entire day without getting tired) Range: Below average human physically, extended melee range via web abilities and pounce attacks Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: High Animalistic (Aside from skill in combat, The Tarantula has been shown tricking opponents into harming themselves or giving her an opening to attack. Comparable to the Scorpion) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Strike:' The Tarantula takes a short leap at an opponent, swiping down with her limbs. **'Swipe:' After using Strike, she swings her limbs left or right to knock an enemy onto its back or away from her. **'Overthrow:' After using Strike, she then swings up or down with her limbs to knock an enemy onto its back. *'Double Strike:' After using strike, she delivers a more powerful strike. *'Jump:' Used to jump over obstacles and to dodge enemy attacks. **'Jump Strike:' Jump towards an enemy and then executes a Strike from the air. *'Spin Attack:' Spins her body left or right, hitting all nearby opponents with all eight of her limbs. *'Web Shot:' Fires a blast of webbing in the face of her opponent, temporarily blinding them. **'Web Jump:' She fires a strand of webbing at an object and jumps, the strand pulling her towards the target. *'Venom Pounce:' Leaps at an opponent, imbedding her fangs into them as well as knocking them back. They are now poisoned. *'Stealth Pounce:' From an unseen vantage point or just a far distance from her target, she will leap a great distance and strike them. *'Feed:' When facing an overturned enemy, she will jump on it. She then begins viscously biting and eating the opponent, regaining health. Note: Respect Thread Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Slinky Dog (Toy Story) Slinky's profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Deadly Creatures Category:Spiders Category:Bugs Category:Animals Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Monsters Category:Murderers Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Stone Walls Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Poison Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Thread Users Category:Web Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Brawlers Category:Acrobats Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healers Category:Female Characters Category:Adults